Raymond Boxman
Raymond Boxman, or simply Raymond, is one of the secondary antagonists in OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. He is an arrogant and flamboyant robot model created by Boxmore and one of Lord Boxman's robotic children. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond. History Boxmore Infomercial In the pre-series promotional commercial "Boxmore Infomercial", Raymond narrates the opening of the titular infomercial. After watching the infomercial, Raymond tells Boxman that he thinks it will be a hit. Shannon then demands to know why her Boxmore jingle was shortened and makes the motion to punch Raymond in the back of the head once he states it had to be cut due to time restraints. Sibling Rivalry In "Sibling Rivalry", having grown tired with Shannon and Darrell's failures, Lord Boxman creates Raymond in hopes that he will succeed in destroying Gar's Bodega. Raymond immediately starts flattering Boxman and tells him of his plan to steal a letter from the Bodega's sign in order to destroy the business. Boxman, enamored with Raymond, deems him the best out of all his creations and takes him to be equipped with strong weaponry. After equipping him, Boxman sends Raymond to battle K.O., Radicles, and Enid while Darrell and Shannon secretly watch. Raymond, after introducing himself and stating his intentions, defeats Rad by covering his hands with rollerblades, negating his Levitation Beam and causing him to fall over and roll into a wall. Enid then attacks Raymond by unleashing multiple fireballs, however, Raymond counters by blasting her with a barrage of dodge-balls, which knocks her out. With Enid and Rad out of the way, Raymond steals the "R" from the Bodega's sign and starts to head back to Boxmore. K.O. attempts to stop Raymond, although he merely ignores him before shoving into a penalty box, which turns him into a basketball that he promptly throws away. After realizing that Shannon and Darrell both jealous of Raymond, K.O. allies with them to get back the Bodega's sign while also getting Lord Boxman to appreciate them. Shannon and Darrell then deliver the "captured" K.O. to Boxmore, and Boxman immediately becomes impressed with them and tells Raymond that he should be more like his siblings, also stating that he always hated him. As Boxman is walking out of the room, a devastated Raymond, clinging to his father's ankles, begs Boxman to give him another chance. Plaza Prom In "Plaza Prom", Raymond crashes Rad's Prom, frustrated that he wasn't invited. As he prepares to destroy it, Raymond merely looks around and declares to a saddened Rad that the prom has already destroyed itself. Raymond then prepares to leave, only for K.O. announces a dance contest, which interests him. After being confronted about the state of the prom and realizing that he needs to do things his way, Rad challenges Raymond on the dance floor and, after a dance off, kicks him into the stratosphere, where he promptly explodes. Stop Attacking the Plaza In "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Raymond, Darrell and Shannon play a board game together, having nothing else to do. When Ernesto explains that their father is not permitted to attack the Plaza for a whole day, Raymond, along with Shannon and Darrell, realize how much not doing so must be hurting him. Later, Raymond and his siblings check up on Boxman, who has completely strapped himself down, and decide to have a family dinner to get his mind off attacking the Plaza. After Boxman successfully gets over his obsession with attacking the Plaza for the entire day, he immediately sends Raymond and his other robots to attack the Plaza afterwards. Rad Likes Robots In "Rad Likes Robots", Raymond, Darrell and Shannon fight K.O., Rad and Enid outside the Bodega during a storm. As Raymond fires a blast at Rad, Shannon, due to having her circuits fried by lightning, pushes Rad out of the way and falls in love with him, resulting in Raymond and Darrell taking her back to Boxmore and K.O. and Enid taking Rad back into the Bodega. Darrell and Raymond attempt to convince Shannon to give up her attraction to Rad and reboot herself, as Boxman would discontinue her if he found out she loved one of his enemies, although Shannon refuses to listen to them. Later, Raymond and Darrell secretly watch Rad and Shannon singing to each other and decide that the only way to save Shannon is to destroy Rad. The next day, Raymond and Darrell attack Radicles and attempt to destroy him, driving Shannon to finally reboot herself in order to save him. Later, Raymond, Darrell and Shannon team up to fight K.O., Enid and Rad again. Plazalympics In "Plazalympics", Raymond, Shannon and Darrell form the Menacing Machines team and join the Plazalympics in order to win the key to Lakewood Plaza and therefore have the power to enter the Plaza as they please. Raymond and his siblings crash into the Plaza in a box, crushing the other competitors, and Gar allows them to participate, as there are no rules against evil robots competing. K.O., Potato and Colewart then face the Mean Machines in the final competition; the relay race. While Shannon and K.O. are racing each other, Shannon taunts K.O. by telling him that, while he may be fast enough for her, nobody is fast enough for Raymond, who takes off immediately after being handed the baton. However, Colewart is surprisingly able to beat Raymond using his sweat propulsion powers, which Gar allows. In the end, Raymond, Darrell and Shannon walk home with participation trophies, ultimately satisfied. Back in Red Action In "Back in Red Action", a picture of Raymond makes a minor cameo when Enid is scrolling through social media. Personality Raymond is arrogant, flamboyant and incredibly cocky. He looks down on everyone he perceives to be weaker or less talented that he is, which, considering his arrogance, is almost everyone. His cocky nature leads to him consistently underestimating his opponents, although he won't fight anyone he thinks of as too weak, outright refusing to fight K.O. due to seeing him as a baby. Raymond is also extremely flamboyant, acting incredibly dramatic during any scenario, and takes any opportunity he can to appear stylish. However, like his siblings, at heart, Raymond truly wants to be loved and appreciated by Lord Boxman, whom he cares for and respects very much. Gallery tumblr_static_tumblr_static_72l803b5sjs40ckg88kc8owkk_640.jpg Images (36).jpg x240-o4C.jpg Images (34)-0.jpg Mqdefault-2.jpg Images (27).jpg Maxresdefault (1)-1506472053.jpg title-complete-1-1024x576.jpg DGU07vPUIAAoRm9.png|Promotial Artwork by Rebecca Sugar Trivia *As shown in "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Raymond is insecure about his massive nose, as seen when Boxman makes reference to it. Raymond's nose also seems to be a reminiscence of the designs of The Spies from Spy vs. Spy. *Raymond's mannerisms and flamboyancy is a play on the bishōnen archetype in anime and manga. *So far, Raymond has made the least amount of appearances out of Boxman's teenage children. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Extravagant Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Supervillains Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Comic Relief Category:Destroyers Category:On & Off Category:Commercial Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Genocidal Category:Conspirators Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Malefactors